


I Think You're Beautiful

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski is a good parent, Flashbacks, M/M, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott McCall is supportive, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "Look! Look!" Stiles shoves his hand in Scott's face, "Isn't it pretty?"Scott grabs his hand and looks at it, "But... isn't that for girls?""No. I'm not a girl and I'm wearing it." Stiles tells him."Oh, okay. It's pretty!" Scott gives him a big smile. "Blue is my favorite color. Aside from green. And maybe orange."-- or --Stiles liked wearing makeup when he was seven, it made him feel pretty, but to stop bullying his mother told him it would maybe be a better idea not to wear it in public. He hadn't even touched makeup ever since, until that one night.





	I Think You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at a show about the lives of 4,5 and 6 years olds, and one of the boys was really curious about makeup. It inspired me to write this.

Even as a kid, Stiles was really curious. Instead of sleeping, he would listen to his parents conversations late at night. He would listen to phone calls from the Sheriff station and even heard what really happened with his best friend Scotty's dad. So, it was nothing new when he snuck into his parents room.

It wasn't as if he thought he was going to find something. It wasn't close to Christmas and his birthday was two weeks ago, he was just bored and it seemed like a good idea. At first nothing catches his eye, just a few clothes laying on the bed, his mother's favorite book on her pillow with the birthday card Stiles got her used to keep track of which page she was reading.

His mother's most beautiful pair of heels was standing in front of a desk pushed in the corner. Stiles loved those heels, they were so sparkly! He looks around and listens carefully to make sure his parents are downstairs before he tries to climb into the shoes.

They're obviously too big for him, but it still makes him slightly taller. Tall enough to see what's laying on the desk. He climbs onto the chair to get a better look. He has no idea what it is, but it's colorful. He grabs it and looks at the label. He wasn't great at reading yet, but he thought it said something like nail polish. His mom was Polish, so that made sense.

It's a beautiful blue color, and he carefully opens the small bottle. He notices it's like paint or markers and pains a stripe on his hand.

"Oh, honey." His mother walks into the room and gives him a smile, "Do you want your nails colored? Like mine?" She shows him her hand, her nails the same color as the paint in the bottle. 

"Yes!" He tells her excitedly and gives her the bottle. She takes it from her son and grabs another chair to sit on. She carefully grabs his right hand and brushes the nail polish over the nail of his thumb. When she finished she looks at his son, "Do you like it?"

"More!" He tells her with a smile, "It's pretty!"

She nods and finishes the hand, smiling to herself. When she finished both hands she tells him, "Now you need to hold still for a few minutes to let it dry, or else it won't look pretty anymore."

Stiles nods, his leg bouncing up and down from where it's resting against the desk. Of course he can never sit still for longer than five minutes, and he looks around. "What is that?"

"That's eye shadow, it's for your eyes." She tells him and stops him from reaching out, "Let me, we don't want your nails getting ruined, do we?" She grabs it and shows him.

"I want that too." He tells her, "It's pretty."

She laughs, "Okay, but we'll have to take it off at the end of the day. Your nails can stay the same."

"I can't wait to show them to Scotty, blue is his favorite color." Stiles says to her.

"Alright, close your eyes. This is going to feel weird." She tells him. He listens to her and soon feels something weird on his left eye, and when it's gone, the feeling's on his right eye. "I'm done." She tells him and he opens his eyes. He looks at the small mirror on the desk, "I'm so pretty!"

Claudia grins at him, "Yes, you are. Now let's go downstairs, dinner's almost ready."

 

 

"Scotty!" Stiles runs towards the slightly shorter boy as soon as he notices the mop of curly hair. His friend turns around and smiles at him, one of his front tooth missing. "Stiles!"

"Look! Look!" Stiles shoves his hand in Scott's face, "Isn't it pretty?"

Scott grabs his hand and looks at it, "But... isn't that for girls?"

"No. I'm not a girl and I'm wearing it." Stiles tells him.

"Oh, okay. It's pretty!" Scott gives him a big smile. "Blue is my favorite color. Aside from green. And maybe orange."

They walk towards the school together, and Stiles suddenly feels really confident with his blue painted nails. He feels proud and thinks they're beautiful. He saw Lydia with pink nails once, maybe she'll like them.

"Ew, Stiles. What the hell is on your fingers?" Jackson, who's almost a year older than Stiles says and pushes him away, "Don't get close to me with your girl hands."

"What?" Stiles asks confused and looks at his nails, "You don't think it's pretty?"

"It's for girls. And you're a boy." Jackson tells him and rolls his eyes, something he has been doing recently, and it got on all the teachers nerves.

"Leave, Jackson." Scott says, but he lacks the confidence to stand up for his best friend, feeling too intimidated and scared to say anything else.

"Whatever." Jackson rolls his eyes again and pushes against Stiles' shoulder when he walks away. Stiles turns to Scott, "Is it really for girls?"

Scott wraps his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "No, it's not. Jackson's just an ass. I think they're really pretty."

 

 

Stiles hadn't worn makeup or nail polish until he was eighteen. His mother told him it would maybe not be a good idea because there are people like Jackson in this world. But he never stopped thinking about it. The older he got, the more confused he got. It was only used by girls, just like Jackson said, but Stiles wasn't a girl. He didn't feel like a girl, he just liked the makeup.

He didn't tell anyone. Well, not counting Scott, he tells Scott everything. Scott just smiled at him and said, "As long as you're happy, I don't mind."

He wish there were more people like Scott.

After Scott was bitten, they started to get more friends. Even Lydia Martin, who used to be his biggest crush when he was a kid, became his new best friend. Almost like a sister. 

And everyone knows they can't hide anything from Lydia Martin.

"You can try it, you know." Lydia says one day when she notices Stiles looking at the makeup on her desk. She looks up from her biology book and closes it to pay her attention fully to Stiles.

"What? No- I- What?" Stiles can feel his face heat up and looks away.

"The makeup. You've been staring at it for 15 minutes now. Either put it on or go back to studying." She says to him, trying to sound annoyed but Stiles can still hear the curiosity in her voice. 

"I... I can't." He tells her and sits down on the desk chair, staring sadly at the ground.

"Why not? Didn't you wear nail polish once when we were like seven?"

"Yeah, and why do you think Jackson started bullying me. I... I like makeup, when I was seven I felt really pretty the one time I wore it, but..."

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Lydia asks him, her voice softer than usual. He knew he was one of the only person to ever hear her voice like that.

"Yes." He can't help himself but say it. It's just them anyway. And he wants to feel pretty again. 

She puts her book away and gets up from here bed, sitting down on the second chair her mother used the few moments she did Lydia's hair. She grabs the makeup and Stiles lets her do everything. She lets her show him how to apply concealer, how to not poke your eye while using eyeliner and which colors make his eyes look even more beautiful.

And even with all the supernatural shit going on, Stiles felt amazing. He hadn't felt so amazing in years.

When she's finished, he opens his eyes and he can feel tears burning when he sees himself. He never says this about himself, but he looks beautiful.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll ruin my masterwork." Lydia tells him with a small smile, "If our school didn't have so many assholes, I would tell you to wear this more often. You look gorgeous. It's that I love you or else I would kill you for almost looking as good as me."

Stiles lets out a laugh as he stares at himself, "Thank you." He tells her.

That night he leaves Lydia's house with a bag full with makeup that she 'didn't use anyway'.

 

 

He hadn't touched it the first few days. The bag just lay underneath his desk and he only stared at it. Everyday he thought about picking it up, but he was kinda scared. What if his dad found him? He knew his father was accepting. Yes, he didn't believe about the supernatural at first, but when he had proof he had believed them. And when Stiles came out as bi, his dad was totally okay with it. He even tried to set him up with the son of one of his deputies. 

But this? He was scared his father wouldn't accept this. It made him miss his mother, who he knew for sure would accept this.

Stiles waits until he hears the door close downstairs and watches his dad's car drive away before finally opening the bag. He remembers the way Lydia put it on, she explained in detail and made sure he understood. His hand shake when he applies the first part of the makeup routine Lydia taught him, but soon he forgets why he was scared. He uses his phone as a mirror and focuses on the makeup.

He focuses so much, he doesn't even notice Derek climbing through his window.

"Stiles?"

He freezes in fear. Of all people, why had it to be Derek? The grumpy wolf. Derek who was never seen without his leather jacket. Derek who judges everyone for everything, at least that's what Stiles thought.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek asks him, taking a step closer to the human, "Why do you smell like fear?"

"No-nothing." Stiles stutters, looking down to hide his face. Quickly slapping his phone away so Derek couldn't use it to see Stiles' face.

There's a hand on his shoulder, "Stiles, what's wrong?"

He doesn't want to turn around. He really doesn't. But he doesn't have the strength from stopping Derek, who gently makes him turn around.

He expects confusion in Derek's eyes. Maybe the same eyerolls as Jackson would throw him. He expects being abandoned, or Derek laughing.

He doesn't expect the gentle squeeze Derek gives him, making him open his eyes. Derek doesn't look at him weird. 

"You don't think it's weird?" Stiles blurts out, and Derek raises his eyebrows, "I'm a wolf."

"So?" Stiles asks slightly confused.

"We, or at least my pack, are learned to accept everyone for who they are. It doesn't matter what creature or gender they are." Derek explains, "So no, I don't think it's weird. It's who you are."

Stiles could hug him. He could kiss Derek, for more than this reason, he may have had a crush on the sourwolf.

So it's what he does.

The hug part. Not the kiss. He doesn't want to make Derek abandon his 'accepting everyone for who they are' by making him uncomfortable. He wraps his arms around the broad shoulders and rests his chin on Derek's shoulder, the leather jacket a little uncomfortable in his neck. Derek is a little surprised by the gesture and slowly wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.

If Derek wasn't a werewolf, he might've not survived the tight grip the human has on him as his scent turns to relief and happiness.

"So, you really don't think I look weird?" Stiles asks one more time, just to be sure.

"I think you look beautiful." Derek answers when Stiles pulls away, and Stiles decides that this is the only chance he might have. So he leans up and presses his lips against Derek's, who doesn't reject him.

"Thank you." Stiles tells him when they pull away. He wipes away a little bit of lipstick that's lingering on Derek's lips from the kiss and smiles up at him. It's truly the best he's ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hate wearing make up, so if I wrote anything wrong, I'm sorry.


End file.
